


The Dragoon and the Dreadwrym

by lady_summoner



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Heavensward, Heavensward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_summoner/pseuds/lady_summoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(What-if ficbit)  Something about the Warrior of Light is has been making Estinien uneasy...leading to a confrontation that the two of them didn't expect.  Takes place before the final trip to Azys Lla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragoon

**Author's Note:**

> (Ookkaay. This is a pet theorycraft I've been sitting on for a while. Even though he's considered an Elder Primal, I feel Bahamut can still be classified as a dragon, not to mention still have some lingering bits of his dragon-aether still about in the power of his that remains/can be accessed. A summoner working on mastering the Dreadwyrm Trance may struggle to deal with those lingering traces. Also, I also feel that over time, a dragoon actually gains the ability to sense aether, due to their drachen mail. In Estinien's case, he's had the Eye, plus the drachen mail...)

Something had been unsettling him for the past several days.  At first Estinien had ignored it, because really-the past several moons had been nothing **_but_ ** unsettling.  The Warrior of Light’s arrival to Ishgard, the battle of the Steps of Faith, traveling with Iceheart, killing Nidhogg, then the Archbishop’s betrayal and Haurchefant's death...it  would stand to reason that there would be _some_ stress from everything that had happened.  Plus there was also the fact that he still bore the Eye on his person, not to mention that his armor was still tainted by Nidhogg’s blood.  Under normal circumstances Estinien would have gladly gotten rid of the corrupted mail, but given the current state of everything in the city…he would need all the extra power he could get, if he was honest.  He had been able to fight off Nidhogg’s influence so far, and would continue to do so, right up to the bitter end if need be.  But the Azure Dragoon was quick to realize that no, what he was sensing wasn’t due to his armor or the Eye.  This feeling was different-an unease, a niggling worry that there was something more powerful than him.  He felt as if he should be on guard-that he needed to be watchful, even more so than normal.

 

The feeling hits him as he’s at the Congregation one sun, alone in his office.  Immediately Estinien rises, propelling himself towards where the blood-stained armor is resting, he can have it on in under a minute and then-  A familiar voice makes Estinien check, it’s the Warrior of Light.  But as she speaks-from the sounds of it she’s talking to one of his dragoons- Estinien can feel his skin start to crawl, his senses shouting in alarm.  There is something strange about the Warrior of Light’s voice, it’s… **_off_ ** , somehow.  And he should know her by now; they’ve traveled together, fought together.  He knows when she’s tired; he knows when she’s putting on a brave front, he knows when she’s not feeling well...  Estinien continues moving forward, reaching out for the ruby-red helm.  As he takes it in his hands the feeling hits him again, this time with enough force to make him stagger.  No longer are his senses shouting-no, they’re _screaming._ There is a dragon out there, he can hear it’s growling-it’s underlying the Warrior of Light’s words, his muscles are aching from the power he can sense.  He needs to move, he needs to get his armor on, his spear in hand...  A part of his mind is reeling in shock, trying to think rationally, there must be an explanation for this. The Warrior of Light is not one to rush off and do anything rash or foolish, and he remembers her reaction when she first learned of what happened when one drank dragon’s blood.  Yet Estinien is moving automatically, his lower body is armored now, and he’s strapping his breastplate on- Dimly he registers the sound of knocking at the door, and he hears the Warrior of Light’s voice.  But the dragon-growling underlying it makes him grab his lance.  As the knob starts to turn, Estinien presses himself against the wall behind the door, the wood shielding him from view as the Warrior of Light enters, looking about.

“Estinien?  Est-”  The Azure Dragoon is quick-pushing the door shut with one hand.  As the Warrior of Light turns-she’s met with the tip of his Gale Bog directly at her throat.  Her eyes widen in alarm and she raises her hands.  “Es-Estinien?! What are you-”

“Silence.”  Estinien hisses, moving to block the door.  With his free hand he locks it, his eyes still fixed on the Warrior of Light’s form.  The feeling is all but overpowering now-and he’s fighting the urge to bury the spear’s tip though the Warrior of Light’s heart.  “What have you done?”

“Estinien, what are you-”

“You reek of dragon-aether, and I hear it growling whenever you speak. What in the seven hells have you **_done_ **?!”  Estinien snarls, stepping forward.  The Warrior goes still as Gale Bog's tip presses into the flesh of her throat, and her breathing is unsteady.  

"Es...Estinien..."


	2. Dreadwyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of peace between her and a friend, the Warrior of Light choses to lie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It continues! Also, yes-I do think some, if not most of the Knights Dragoon probably are not only dealing with keeping their inner dragons under control, but also potentially fighting off their dragon-curse. Because really, they're running around in armor that was created partly from the blood of dragons, plus when you're fighting, you really can't keep an eye on what might spray over your face or get into any wounds on your body. They may have not been aware there -was- a curse on them, but I think it's a safe bet to say there were quite a few KD who were dealing with more draconic tendencies and the like. The same could possibly go for Temple Knights/House Knights as well.)
> 
> (As for the Dreadwyrm Trance...it's Ishgard. Safe bet to say LYING YOUR ASS OFF would be a VERY good idea, not to mention avoiding places where there are more than likely wards/spells that could trigger at the slightest hint of dragon-aether.)

It was said those who persued the knowledge of ancient Allag often wound up in trouble for it.  The Warrior of Light could attest to the truth of that proverb, she'd lost track of the countless times she'd been looked at askance, questioned, avoided...  Summoning sentient aspects of the primals that currently plagued Eorzea did tend to not give one many friends.

"Estinien...it's not what you think."  Her voice was calm and steady, despite the spear-point at her throat and the aetherical turbulence inside of her.  The Azure Dragoon slowly arched one eyebrow, eyes glittering with a cold light.

"It's not?" He asked, his voice deceptively quiet.  "What am I supposed to think then, with dragon-aether all over you, and hearing it growl whenever you speak?" 

"I would think that perhaps you would at least ask me what is going on first."  The Warrior of Light replied.  A hint of fear sang along her nerves as she looked at Estinien, he was partly dressed in the blood-stained drachen mail.  As always, just seeing the red armor made the hair on the back of her neck rise and her skin crawl.  Drachen mail was created from the blood and scales of dragons, giving the dragoons a source of power for them to call upon.  It also made life difficult-as the armor could act as a boost to the inner dragon that lived within the dragoon.  Add in the Ishgardian dragon-curse, and the average Ishgardian dragoon had quite a lot to fend off mentally.  But for the Azure Dragoon, adding in the powers of the Eye...

_I do not like that armor.  It's coated in Nidhogg's life-force.  And I wouldn't be surprised if Estinien's dragon-curse could be active...which means his judgment could be clouded._ Though ever since the revelations of Hraesvelgr, the Warrior of Light was beginning to suspect that there were quite a few people in Ishgard with active dragon-curses...the Knights Dragoon included.  How they'd escaped the notice of the Church was beyond her, but...  The Warrior of Light drew in a deep breath, gathering her thoughts.

"It's a part of my summoner magic."  She said.  The admission took Estinien by surprise, and he blinked. 

"What?"

"It's part of my summoning magic."  The Warrior of Light repeated. 

"You can summon dragons as part of your magic?" 

"No, no!"  The Warrior of Light quickly shook her head.  "Gods no!  No!"  And even if she could, there was no way in the _**seven hells**_ she would ever admit that.  Not in _this_ particular city.  Twelve, she's still afraid Midgardsormr might appear in broad daylight to everyone one day and then she's possibly in a world of trouble.  "I recently learned how to call upon the power of a primal that had once tapped into the power of a dragon."  Not the complete truth, but not a lie either.  "The primal's aether has thrown mine of out of balance-and given your powers as the Azure Dragoon, you've probably picked up on the remnants of the dragon that lingers."  Estinien's relief is palpable, and the Warrior of Light inwardly sags in relief.

"...Forgive me."  He quickly withdrew his spear.  "I-I jumped to conclusions.  The past few suns, I've been sensing...something powerful.  Then today, when I heard your voice, I was given the impression of a great dragon, and could hear it growling even as you spoke."  Although her first instinct was to put a hand to her throat to check it, the Warrior of Light suppressed the urge, shaking her head.

"It's-it's alright."  For both their sakes, she needed to settle this quickly.  "It is my fault.  I didn't think-I should have explained to you when I returned to Ishgard.  I thought I had suppressed it, and since I hadn't set off any of the wards, nor had anyone noticed..."  She trails off, her brain's been scattered as of late.  Haurchefant's death, what happened in the Sea of Clouds, and as of recently her latest lessons in Allagan summoning...

_Your thoughts must be stable.  With this aether and your power, it is very easy for you to lose your way._ Taking a deep breath, the Warrior of Light closes her eyes, and places her hand to her chest.  Immediately the aether responds, Bahamut's muted growls filling her ears.  _Calm.  Be calm._ The Warrior of Light lets her mind blank-seeking her center, her place of inner stillness.  As she lets peace fill her, the growling begins to fade away.  When it is quiet, the Warrior of Light opens her eyes and looks at Estinien, who is watching her.  He nods.

"It's gone now."  He says.  A sigh escapes the Warrior of Light, and she tilts her head back.  "Though if I were you, I would possibly avoid going near the Church-or the Tribunal for a while."

"Those are places I'm already avoiding so that's not a problem."  The Warrior of Light quips, bringing her head forward.  She gives Estinien a smile, trying to convey further that she has no hard feelings.  With relief she notices him surveying her as his wont, her lie of omission seems to have calmed the waters. 

"You feel you need more power to fight the Archbishop?"

"I believe so, and adequately prepare for whatever is awaits us in Azys Lla."  The Warrior of Light admits.  This seems to satisfy Estinien, who nods.  He doesn't understand fully, but that the Warrior of Light can live with.  And that is all she will say, because if she honestly thinks about it...

_I lied. The primal in question didn't actually tap into the power of a dragon, but once was a dragon.  Remember Bahamut?  Cause of the Calamity?  Trapped in Dalamud?  I can't summon him because I would fail and die, but I can tap into the power he's left behind and channel it.  That's him you're picking up on.  Don't worry, it's perfectly safe...in theory._

 

At this point, the Warrior of Light knows from bitter experience...better for her to lie, than to tell the truth.

 


End file.
